Wolf Problems
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: After a breakup between Stiles and Hazel, Hazel is left with anger and a new found attitude. How will the rest of the pack handle her though? Warning: M/F spanking, profanity, and violence.
1. Flashback

Title: Wolf Problems

Hello, everyone. This is a sequel fanfiction story to _The New Wolf on the Block_.

Summary: After a breakup between Stiles and Hazel, Hazel is left with anger and a new found attitude. How will the rest of the pack handle her though?

General Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I don't make any money from these stories.

Notes: I only own the characters "Renea" and "Hazel."

WARNING: This story contains M/F spanking, profanity, and violence.

Chapter One: The Reason

Three days past, and Hazel still refused to eat, drink, and sleep. She was so depressed, she could only lie on her back and think about the one person she had spent so much time with in the past three months, the one person who could always make her feel better, and the one person she actually started to love in a way she had never loved anyone before: Stiles Stilinski.

*FLASHBACK: 3 DAYS AGO*

 _Stiles had just walked out of biology with Jackson, Erica, Scott, and Isaac. It was their last class of the day, and the teenagers were ready to go home. Something stopped Stiles though as he walked outside, talking to Scott. He saw two people, two girls, and one was wailing punches on the other. The one that was pinning the girl to the ground was someone he recognized. It was his girlfriend. Hazel was sitting on another girl's stomach, punching her with a right hook repeatedly._

 _Scott and Stiles both ran over to her to try and get her to stop. Stiles pulled Hazel off of the tan girl with midnight, black hair. She was crying and her makeup was running. A purple-blue bruise started forming on her right temple, eye, and cheek. From the looks of it, Hazel had been beating the girl for quite some time._

 _The True Alpha decided to help the vulnerable girl up off the ground while Stiles held the raging beta like a boa constrictor. Jackson caught up with them when he noticed the commotion going on and asked Scott, "what the hell happened?"_

" _We came outside and saw Hazel beating this girl up." Scott still held the smaller girl by her shoulders as she sobbed into her hands, to ashamed to reveal her face._

 _Stiles all of a sudden asked the girl what her name was. She told them it was Cassandra, and then he continued to ask more questions, regardless of the state she was in._

" _What happened here?" He asked in not so much of an out of breath tone, but was having to talk and hold down a werewolf at the same time._

" _Me and my friends were teasing this skinny kid and then that bitch pulls me by my hair outside and starts beating me up!" Cassandra then started to cry again, not as badly as the first time, but eventually she made it down to a sniffle here and there._

" _YOU LYING BITCH! You know for a damn fact that is not what happened! Her and those other fuckers were pushing this guy around who had scoliosis!"_

 _Scott, Stiles, and Jackson looked shocked by this fact. It was pretty big for someone to stand up for another person like that, and Scott wasn't so sure what to do about the situation anymore. Stiles lightened his grip on Hazel and said, "If you calm down, I'll let you go."_

 _Hazel eventually became tired and settled against his chest. He let go of her, and she moved over to where Jackson stood. She didn't know why she chose to do this, but her instincts seemed to move her feet for her. The taller brunette looked down at her with lips in a line, judging the situation quietly._

 _Finally, Jackson said to Hazel, "Ok, this kid was being a bitch I get that-" Cassandra was going to say something but decided against it and clamped her mouth shut. "But you don't have the right to go around fighting people. You just don't. You know this. So, come on, I'll take you home." When he finished talking, he grabbed her by the upper arm and basically had to drag Hazel over to his Porsche. Hazel struggled all the way there. She risked a glance over her shoulder to look at Stiles, but he stood there with disappointment on his face with his hands in his pockets._

 _Later that night, Stiles had called her because he knew Derek wouldn't let him come over. Stiles knew Hazel would be in some sort of trouble because of the fight she got into -especially because she was the one who started it._

" _Hey, Hazel. Listen… I need to talk to you about something." Stiles' voice held sadness. She knew this conversation wasn't going to end well._

" _Ok? Go ahead." Hazel responded, managing to say the words without her voice breaking evenness._

" _I think it would be best… If we break up. I just don't think I can date someone with anger issues." His message came out choppy and awkward, but she was too shocked to notice. All she processed was "we break up."_

" _Oh…" She couldn't believe it._

" _Um- Hazel?"_

 _But Hazel didn't reply. She hung up the phone and dropped it on her bed blankly. She then curled up on her bed in a ball and sobbed at the loss her heart felt._

*END FLASHBACK*


	2. Soccer Ball

Hazel's reaction to Jackson knocking on the door three times was an unnecessary profanity mixed with an order to leave her alone. He didn't leave though, which only added to her annoyance. She got out of bed, stomped over to the door, and jerked it open. Jackson stood in front of her with one hand in his pocket, the right one hung by his thigh.

"What?" Her tone held nothing but aggressiveness. Her eyes were hard and cold as she looked at Jackson. He scoffed at her greeting.

"What's wrong with you? Still upset about Stilinski?" He inquired, nudging his way past Hazel. She found it completely rude that he didn't even ask to come in.

"It's none of your business, and I didn't say you could come in, ass-hat."

"Ass-hat? That's original," sarcasm flowed out of his voice like music. "And as far as being rude goes, you should really look in the mirror. Bitchy isn't really your color." Jackson picked up a mini, toy soccer ball and started tossing it back and forth in his hands.

Hazel stood quietly. She had no response to that, no witty comeback. "What do you want, Jackson?"

"I want to let you know that I talked to Derek about your little, well… Little isn't really the word. I talked to him about the beating you gave that girl at school."

 _Oh fuck…_ Hazel didn't like where this conversation was going at all. "What did he have to say?" She stared at him from across the room as he sat on her desk chair, still playing with the soccer ball.

"Since Derek's going to be out of town for another week, he gave me permission to punish you." Jackson set the toy ball down on the desk where he found it and looked back up at her.

"Are you serious?" Hazel couldn't believe of all people, Derek would let Jackson discipline her.

"Pretty serious. So, let's get this over with." Jackson waited for Hazel to approach him, but all she did was stand stock still. He waited a minute for her, and when she didn't move, he spoke to her again, this time more firmly. "Hazel, come over here. Now." She didn't budge.

Jackson stood up and walked over to where Hazel stood. His feet were so quick as he moved like lightning from point A to point B. Jackson grabbed her by the wrist and brought her over to her bed.

He sat down on the edge of the furniture covered by a blue blanket and then forced the brunette over his knee. Jackson had seen Derek spank Hazel before, but never had he disciplined anyone himself. There's a first time for everything…

A loud sound cracked through the air at the same time his palm landed on the seat of her cotton shorts. Hazel gasped at the sting it left. Again, she felt his hand slam down smacks repeatedly causing her to squirm. Jackson tightened the grip he had on her waist due to all of her twisting and kicking.

His hand started warming up her sit spots, and she screamed, wriggled, and kicked even more. Tears gathered in her eyes and she didn't dare hold them back.

Hazel called out to him several times, begging him to cease the punishment. All that earned her was several more smacks to the tops of her thighs. After that, Jackson ended the spanking and picked her up off his lap. He stood her up and then stood himself. Hazel was trying to hold back her crying long enough for him to leave, but he stood there in front of her as if he was expecting something.

"Well, now what?" He queried. Jackson knew that Derek always hugged Hazel after he disciplined her.

She looked up at him, despite the tears streaming down her face. Then, as if losing all of her energy, she collapsed against him in a hug. As he held her, she sobbed. She let all of her feelings out in front of him and that is the greatest amount of trust she had ever shown Jackson.


	3. My Heart's Desire

Wolf Problems Chapter 3: My Heart's Desire

The days had passed slower than usual for the betas before their alpha returned home. He stepped through the door and found Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson watching TV. Erica was out with friends, so that left Hazel upstairs in her room.

No one really seemed to notice Derek enter the loft, and if they did, they didn't care.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you too," Derek said more to himself than the teenagers. Isaac turned his head halfway and grunted as a greeting. They were obviously more interested in the lacrosse game going on.

Derek made his way up the steps and over to Hazel's room. He knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. He walked in and found Hazel sitting at her desk lost in thought.

Hazel was too out of it to notice her alpha standing next to her. So when he tapped her on the shoulder, she startled and almost fell out of her chair. Thank goodness Derek had been there to catch her.

She looked up at him and immediately jumped up to hug him. "Derek, I missed you!"

"Can't… Breathe…" Was all he could manage to say over her squeezing the air out of his throat. She processed his words and let go of him.

"Sorry. I just got excited. How was Denver? You were gone longer than usual."

"Denver was nice. No humidity and all that. And I know. Peter and I needed to attend to some alpha business. Don't worry about it. How are you holding up?"

Hazel's eyes widened a bit. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew what Derek was really asking her.

If Hazel was being totally honest with herself, Jackson had actually helped her move on from Stiles. She found that she didn't even really love him. Hazel cared about Stiles and all, but she didn't truly see him as her heart's desire. She realized that spot might be reserved for a certain beta with brown hair like hers.

She coughed a little before answering him. "I'm doing alright, thanks…"

Derek eyed her suspiciously but then moved onto a different topic. "Ok, well, I wanted to talk to you about that fight you got into." Hazel mentally rolled her eyes. "I'm proud of you for standing up for that kid, but you know the rules about fighting. We can't draw that kind of attention to ourselves. Also, you lost control of your strength and emotions. You're a werewolf now, you can't do that shit and expect everything to be ok."

The girl released a sigh she had been holding in since Derek started talking about the fight. She had so many things she wanted to say, so many ways she wanted to protest, but she knew that if she did it wouldn't end well. Finally, she decided on the quicker route, even if she didn't believe it herself. "You're right. I did lose control. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry." Hazel looked down as she quietly spoke those false words.

He walked over to her and pulled Hazel in for a proper hug. "Good. But if I hear of you fighting again, you'll get worse than what Jackson gave you. Got it?"

 _Awe shit… Why the fuck is he so persistent? I hate it._ "Yes, sir. I understand."

Derek then patted her on the shoulder before leaving the bedroom. Hazel sat back down at her desk and was once again lost in her own little world.

 _Running through the trees on soft dirt at midnight. The full moon is my only guide. My feet bare. My body streaked with dirt from where I had fallen. I have to run. I have to escape whatever is chasing me. Whatever is gaining on me. This thing, this monster that's hunting me. Damn it, why won't it leave me alone-_

 _I've tripped over another root and twisted my ankle. I'm badly hurt, and walking isn't an option. It's so close to me. I can feel the vibrations this creature is causing._

 _Then, the monster cries out. A sharp piercing cry. One I've never heard before._

 _A man is standing over the body of the thing that was chasing me, trying to catch me, trying to kill me…_

 _As the man comes near me, I can only stare at him in awe. His shirt is off. His broad chest, strong abdomen, chiseled back, muscular arms, and handsome face is streaked with blood and dirt. His pants look tattered and torn. Now standing in front of me, I notice he has a long sword in his hand; one that looks like it came from a fairy tale about how the knight slayed the dragon for the princess._

 _He bends down, and I can see into his eyes. His eyes are so rich with color and mystery. I can make out the shape of his sharp jawline and all of his other magnificent facial features._

 _My savior puts one arm under my knees and the other under my back to pick me up. He does this wordlessly. He has not said anything to me. It is familiar though._

 _Leaning in quietly, I whisper into his ear, "Thank you, Jackson."_


	4. The Party

Wolf Problems Chapter Four: The Party

"Hazel… Hazel, wake up!" Immediately, Hazel sat up -almost banging her head against a blonde one. She looked behind her where Erica stood -dressed in a short, black, leather skirt, a long sleeve shirt that hugged her body tightly, showing cleavage, and sexy heels that made her four inches taller.

Hazel's neck hurt from the ninety degree angle her head was resting in against her arms, so she tried to work that ache out as the girl rubbed her muscles.

"What?" She asked her roommate groggily, still tired. Hazel looked over at the alarm clock. "It's twelve o'clock. What do you want? And why the hell are you dressed like that?"

"One: I want you to get up and get dressed like me because two: we're going to a party!" She got that mischievous look in her eyes and a tiny curl played on her lips in the way only Erica could manage.

She tried to wrap her mind around what Erica was telling her. "No, I'm not doing that. Why the hell would you even ask me?"

Erica sighed with frustration. "Because you've been moping around the apartment nonstop over "what's-his-face"-"

"Stiles…" She interrupted Erica to correct her.

"Yeah, him. Anyway, you deserve to have some fun. That's what teens do. We go out, cause trouble, rebel, sleep all day, party all night; and so far, you've only been doing the sleeping part. Not much of a life there, is it?" Of course the question was rhetorical, so Hazel didn't bother with a response.

"I just broke up with him. I can't immediately get over that kind of relationship. He broke up with me for basically no reason. But, whatever..."

"You know what helps with moving on though? Getting out and meeting new people." Erica then helped Hazel out of the desk chair and brought the girl over to her bed. Erica sat her down in front of the closet where skin tight dresses and skirts took up most of the room.

The blond held up two dresses and compared them to Hazel. She had lost weight recently due to barely eating, her skin had become paler, and she had shadows of a half moon under each eye.

One dress was a red velvet suede that rested above mid-thigh with the sleeves cut at the elbow. The second dress was black and two inches shorter than the red one. It was strapless, low cut, and very revealing. Erica ended up shoving the red dress along with a pair of black, knee high boots into Hazel's arms.

"Erica, I really don't-" Hazel tried to plead but was cut off abruptly.

"Shut up and get dressed. You're going."

With a sigh of defeat, Hazel quickly showered and changed clothes. The blond did the brunette's makeup and hair. Quietly making their way down the steps, they were out the door by one-thirty.

The party was at some rich jock's house. It was held outside in the backyard where a pool was. Everyone had a red, plastic cup in their hand -there was even a game of beer pong going on.

Hazel sat on the wide set of steps that led to the back of the house. She watched the party going on, the people passing by, the guy with raven black hair winning another round of beer pong. Then she heard a familiar voice and was thankful.

"Haze," Renea said, using the nick-name she gave Hazel. No one had ever called her that before, so she liked it. It made the brunette feel special.

"Hey, Renea. I'm not at all surprised to see you here." Renea had started dating Scott soon after they met, so the two were around each other a lot and grew to being friends.

Renea didn't get all dolled up for the party like she and Erica did. The teenager stuck with her usual blue jeans, cotton shirt, and converse. Renea wore her hair down, letting it frame her beautiful face. She also didn't wear any makeup, not because she didn't need it, because she simply didn't want it.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to be better than this. Looks like I was wrong…"

Hazel let out a tiny laugh. "Looks like we both were. From the way Erica put it, it sounded like the party would actually be fun."

"Are they ever for people like us?" Hazel understood what the other girl meant. Renea didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that, if you're not into beer pong or dancing between two guys you don't even know, you're not going to have any fun. Hazel took a sip of her beer before Renea grabbed the cup out of her hand and took a long sip of her own. "Let's get out of here. The party's crap, the beer is crap, and you're not having any fun."

"Yeah. I'll go tell Erica. It'll only take a second." Hazel walked over to the other beta dancing now with only one handsome guy. "Hey, Erica, I'm going to go with Renea. I'll see you later," Hazel then walked off with Renea into probably what will be the worst trouble she'd ever gotten herself into…

To be continued…


	5. Here Comes Trouble

Wolf Problems Chapter Five: Here Comes Trouble

When Renae and Hazel left the party, the pair decided to go to a playground. They sat down on the two swings, and looked out at the night sky. Renae took something out of her pocket and offered it to Hazel. The girl didn't recognize what the substance was.

"Well, you want some?" Renea inquired.

"What is it?" That question made the blond laugh.

"It's weed. Haven't you ever had some?"

"No. We didn't really have a drug dealer at the orphanage."

In the end, Hazel reluctantly ended up taking the marijuana that was already rolled into a joint. Hazel coughed a lot at first, then her lungs settled down and got used to it.

The two girls were laughing for no reason within minutes. They were also paranoid about falling out of their swings, so they laid down on the ground.

"Renea, Renea… What if… We weren't though? What if we were never?" Hazel kept asking questions that she thought were logical but in reality weren't even in the slightest bit coherent.

Renea on the other hand managed to climb up one of the poles of the swing set and balance on it in a crouch position. "Hazel, I'm going to fly! Watch me!"

Hazel looked up at her. She stared at her friend in awe. When Renea went to jump, something caught her in midair. She went crashing to the ground while being held by someone.

The brunette stumbled wearily over to Hazel. When she got over to her, Hazel was right. Someone did catch her, and that someone came in the form of Aiden. Ethan stood by the opposite side of the playground and walked over to his twin.

Aiden stood himself up along with Renea. He kept a vice like grip on her arm.

Hazel saw the two and remembered Stiles had told her to stay away from the two Alpha's.

"Renea, we need to go now. Like SPCA."

Ethan and his brother laughed. "I think she means ASAP, and you two aren't going anywhere. Aiden, don't you think Deucalion would be happy if we brought these two back with us?" Ethan went over to grab Hazel by her neck and hair.

The alpha brothers dragged the two girls off into the night. There was no going back. Hazel was all too paranoid about the situation, and Renea was barely conscious. Aiden ended up having to throw Renea over his shoulder because she passed out.

 _My life hates me_ , was Hazel's last thought before she felt something hit her over her head causing her to fall asleep.

Hazel couldn't open her eyes, but she could hear the voices in the room. She also felt her wrists that were bound by chains hooked up to the ceiling.

"They should be waking up soon." It sounded like Ethan's voice. She wasn't too sure though.

Deucalion spoke next in a relaxed but dark tone. "And you just found them? Like a dollar bill on the ground?"

"Yes," Ethan answered him.

Hazel struggled to open her eyes, to do something. Her efforts paid off, because she managed to lift her head and speak. "Why?" Her throat was dry, and her voice was strained.

Next, she opened her eyes and saw Ethan standing in front of her. "Why what? Why are you here? Why do we have you chained up like this? You're going to have to be a tad more specific."

"Why did you take us?" Hazel now had her eyes fully open. She sensed everything around her better than before. Renae and Hazel were in a place with little lighting. It was definitely underground, and the floors were cement as were the walls. Deucalion and Ethan stood in front of the two girls, inspecting them, while Aiden leaned against the wall next to the door.

Aiden was the one who answered her question. "Revenge," was all he said.

"Revenge? Revenge for what? Did someone take your favorite chew toy?" Aiden walked over to her and punched her. A shiner started to form on her cheek. Hazel tried hard not to cry out or cry at all. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

Ethan told her, "Revenge against everyone who has crossed Deucalion."

Hazel spit at his shoe. "That must be a pretty fuckin' long list then, hu?" Aiden jumped back, disgusted by her actions.

"Calm down, boys. I think we should keep our guests unharmed for the time being." He turned to Hazel and said, "You two are here for negotiation purposes only."

The girl tried to wrap her head around what was going on. "Fine, what do you want me to do? Negotiate with Derek?"

"Now you're catching on! And it isn't Derek necessarily, it's Peter. Derek is just a piece of the puzzle. You see-" Deucalion took his glasses off. "Peter has something of mine. Something that I want back. So, I'm using you, to get to Derek, to get to Peter. Is that a better explanation for your young mind?"

Hazel couldn't help the way she was looking at his eyes. Discolored gray pupils resting on a background of red. The brunette came to realize that she was staring at Deucalion for too long, so she quickly cast her eyes downward. Pulling herself together, Hazel asked, "What's Renae here for then? Scott doesn't have anything of yours."

Aiden shrugged his shoulders. "Insurance."


	6. What's The Plan, Man

Wolf Problems Chapter Six: What's The Plan, Man?

Renea woke up with a pounding headache. She took one look around and started freaking out. She would have started screaming if it weren't for Hazel.

"Hey, it's alright. Well… not really. Just calm down."

"Where are we?" Renea looked at her surroundings, taking in the omnis area.

"Some evil, wolf lair. We were dragged here by Ethan and Aiden."

The blond tried to grasp what Hazel was telling her. All Renea could respond with was, "Dude, I'm never smoking pot with you again."

Hazel turned toward Renea. "Look, we need to think of a way to get out of here."

Renea responded, "yeah, ok." She rattled the chains around her wrist above her head. "How?!"

"I don't know, but we have to think of something."

More than thirty minutes had passed before Renea spoke up. "I could use my powers on the next person that comes in. If it's Ethan and Aiden, I can use it on the both of them and take those bitches down."

Hazel was surprised at how good of a plan that sounded considering it came from Renea. Hazel suggested, "Once you do that, I can manage my way out of these chains since I heal quickly."

"And, I'm guessing Duke has the key. So when I knock out Tweedle-dick and Tweedle-dumbass, we should start screaming and stuff. Like, yell out for the guy to come in here, you know? Then I use an emotion to overwhelm him, you take him down, we grab the key, and we get the hell out of here."

Hazel and Renea agreed to the one and only plan they had devised.

Ethan and Aiden came in two hours later to check on the young ladies. They stood side-by-side in front of them, taunting them with their smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" Renea asked him with disgust.

Ethan took a few steps closer to the blond. "Because-" he let a pause hang in the air. It frustrated Renea when people toyed with her. "Deucalion said we could…play with you. Both of you."

Hazel interposed on their banter. "Play? What do you mean?"

Aiden removed his hand from behind his back to reveal a whip. "This kind of fun." His tone was one of pure venom.

Renea and Hazel went wide eyed as their mouths dropped. Hazel, remembering what Deukalion had said before, spoke up. "I thought Deucalion said you couldn't hurt us?" She became extremely worried, whereas Renea composed herself and did what she does best: she got smart with them.

"Tell Sunglasses I said, 'bring it.'" Hazel looked at her incredulously, but Hazel responded with a look of her own. A look that told her "this is all just part of the plan, go with it."

Aiden approached them, whip in hand. Ethan took out his phone to record the event. The twin raised his whip high in the air as he stood before the teenager that could control and manifest emotions. She had gotten a lot better at her power since the last time Hazel had seen her use it.

Aiden was just about to bring down the sadistic tool when all of a sudden he fell to his knees. Renea was making him feel like he wasn't important. As if he had a hole in his heart that just couldn't be filled.

Ethan dropped the cellphone and ran over to Aiden's side. Aiden couldn't even look up from the floor, nor did he notice that his brother was even there at all. Both of the alpha's were now a perfect distance from the chained up teenagers. Renea let Ethan's emotion of anxiety manifest to the point where he felt a panic attack and passed out.

Hazel looked over at Renae and nodded, mentally telling Renea to finish off Aiden. The blond did so, and creating an overload of sadness on Aiden, the alpha fell next to his brother.

Then came the hard part. Hazel had to force herself not to give up because of the pain. She forced her way out of the cuffs around her wrist. After spending several minutes on the task, she dropped to the ground. Her wrists and hands were covered in blood, and her forehead was drenched with sweat, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting out of the dump safely with Renea.

Catching her breath, Hazel walked over to where a plank of wood laid by a windowsill. She took it as a weapon and went over to stand next to the door. Renae then started shouting, "HELP! SOMEONE!" Hazel joined in and started screaming bloody murder.

It took a lot out of them to keep it up for as long as they did. Deukalion came bursting through the door ten minutes later. "You children, what do you-" but he was cut off. Deucalion felt a strong feeling he had never felt before. He felt the urge to help the girls. That wasn't included in the plan at all, so it threw Hazel off guard entirely.

Deukalion walked over to Renea in a calm manner. "My dear, let me get you down from there. You must be so uncomfortable." Deucalion took out the key from his pocket and unchained Renea. She then overwhelmed him with dozens of emotions ranging from jealous to exuberant. Hazel crept over to the man as he stood there in a phase. She hit him over the head with the board, and Renea punched him with a left hook. Deukalion joined Ethan and Aiden in a comatose state, leaving the two girls to get the hell out.

The pair ran far and they ran fast. Letting Hazel's nose guide them, the two made their way back to Derek's place.

Hazel and Renea opened the door and went in, slamming it shut behind them. Hazel saw Derek stand up, and she ran over to him and hugged him as hard as she could. "Oh my God, Derek! I'm so sorry!" She had been holding back everything till that moment, and she let it all out. She sobbed into his chest as he held her.

Derek looked down at his beta with a concerned parental expression. He didn't know what to think, so he decided to just console her.

Renea had called Scott to come over to Derek's loft. He showed up with a worried expression that later turned into one of rage after Renea and Hazel explained what happened to Derek and Scott.

Derek's fuse was the first to blow. "You two did what! Erica came home and told me you two went off together and never came back! Do you know how stupid you two are?"

Hazel and Renea squirmed on the couch as Derek and Scott stood in front of them.

Scott tried to remain as calm as he could be. "You're saying that you two went off together, to a park, to get high, and then got kidnapped by Ethan and Aiden?"

"Yeah," Renea answered for the both of them since Hazel was too afraid to talk at the moment. She had a right to be though. With the look Derek was giving her, if Hazel had a passport she would be off to France with a fake identity.

Scott was speechless. He didn't know what to say to Renea. He turned to Derek instead and asked if there was a free room he could use to "talk" to Renea.

"Upstairs, first door on your left," Derek told Scott.

The true Alpha grabbed Renea's arm and hauled her up and over to the stairs. Renea fought him the whole way, but didn't dare to use her power against him. She loved Scott too much to do that to him.

When Hazel heard Scott and Renea walk into the spare room and shut the door, she realized that she was left alone with Derek.


	7. Renea

Wolf Problems Chapter Seven: Renea

Scott sat down on the bed and beckoned his girlfriend over. She refused to the first time, but after a stern warning from Scott she changed her mind and complied.

Renea went over to Scott and he pulled her in between his legs. Looking straight up into her eyes, Scott asked, "You know what this is for, right?"

Renea glared at him, "Yeah… I do. It's because you're a fucking dick who expects everyone to obey you just because you have hot sauce eyes!"

The true alpha sighed and then pulled Renea over his right knee. The swats Scott landed on her backside were sharp and hard. He didn't waste any time getting the job done.

He spanked the curves of Renea's rump which made the blond squirm and curse. Every time she did let loose a few profanities, Scott rose the pace of the punishment.

"Scott, you mother fucking dick sucking whore! Let go of me! Stop it or I swear to God I'll shove a stick so far up your ass you'll be coughing wood chips by the time I'm done with you!"

It was a graphic description that even made Scott pause to absorb what she had just screamed at him. In the end, Scott could see that he obviously was having a hard time getting through to Renea.

The alpha lifted Renea off of his lap and then stood up. Scott took off his leather belt and put one foot on the mattress. Renea looked at him with eyes about as wide as boulders. Her words ended up coming out stammered. "Wha- What are you doing?!"

Scott didn't reply to her. He grabbed the girl by her arm and put her across his knee. Scott pulled her jeans and white, cotton underwear down to her knees. When he did that, she screamed louder than he had ever heard her scream before. Beads of sweat started to form on Renea's forehead from nervousness.

The first kiss of leather to her hide forced a screech out of Renea. He struck the curves of her shapely ass several times. Renea wriggled on Scott's knee as she tried to avoid the pain.

She cried with every bit of energy the girl had. Every lick she got from the belt made her out to be a sobbing mess. Receiving the belt from Scott made her unable to speak though. She couldn't think, she could only scream as a reaction of the pain.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Renea, the punishment ended. Scott helped Renea off his knee and brought her to a standing position. He hugged her tightly as she clung to him with a tight hug. Scott soothed her with words of reassurance. "Shhh, you'll be alright. It's over now."

Renea looked up into his brown eyes. She apologized to him, and he forgave her. After holding Renea and waiting for her to calm down, the couple left Derek's apartment to go home.


	8. Hazel

Wolf Problems Chapter 8: Hazel

Hazel and Derek watched Scott and Renea leave. Scott led her by the hand out of the loft as she sniffled and wiped her tears. Hazel knew what was coming next. It would soon be her turn for the same fate.

Derek looked his beta in the eyes as he crossed his arms. "What you did was incredibly stupid."

Hazel looked down at the floor. She wished for it to grow a mouth and swallow her whole. That way, she could avoid what she had ahead of her. "I know," is what she replied with. "I know it was stupid to sneak out. I know because of that, Renea and I ended up getting taken by Ethan and Aiden."

There was a silence that stretched further than a few seconds. Derek broke it by saying, "At least you're taking responsibility for your actions. You're still going to be punished though."

The girl looked up at him with anxiety and fear in her eyes, but she nodded as a sign of understanding.

"Good. Go to your room." Was all Derek responded with.

Just then, the door to the loft slid open. Jackson walked in with his backpack on his shoulder. When he looked at Hazel, his expression of worry was replaced by one of relief. He threw his backpack on the ground, walked over to her, and pulled her close to him.

Hazel stood in the apartment both confused yet happy at the same time. "I must have been gone for a pretty long time if you're hugging me," she tried to joke.

Jackson pulled away from her. The look of anger displayed on his face almost had Derek beat. "That's not funny. Erica thought you got lost. She was worried sick because she thought it was her fault!"

"Oh my god...Erica! Is she okay?" Hazel had completely forgotten about Erica.

"No. She's not okay. She's upstairs moping because she can't stand what happened."

Derek stepped in between them. He turned to Hazel and told her, "go upstairs and talk to Erica. You'll get your punishment later on."

Hazel's shoulders shlumped as she muttered an incoherent "kay." The teenager ventured up the steps and into the room she shared with Erica. When Hazel entered the room, she saw Erica sitting up in bed. Her hair was set in a very messy bun, dark circles made their home under her eyes, and the tips of her fingernails looked like they found the shredder.

"Hey, Erica," Hazel said as she walked into the room.

Erica took her fingernails away from her mouth. She looked at Hazel with surprise that turned into absolute anger. Erica shot up from the bed and raced over toward the brunette.

The blonde punched Hazel in the gut so hard, Hazel went down. Erica stood towering over her with her fists clenched. "Do you know how worried we've been, you stupid bitch?! You went off with that freak and never came back! You selfish, reckless fuck!" Erica took the rest of her rage out by yelling at Hazel. Isaac came into the room and managed to lure her outside to calm her down.

Hazel got up off of the floor. She went over to her bed and laid down.

An hour later, Jackson came into her room to wake her up. She sat up feeling a lot better. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore, and she didn't feel like she wanted to cry. Hazel looked Jackson in the eyes as she had her blanket pulled up to her hips.

"Hey. What's up?" Hazel began to yawn.

Jackson looked at her. "Derek gave me permission to punish you."

Hazel sat still. Her body, instinctively, tried to get as far away from Jackson as she could, but there was nowhere for her to go. She was trapped under a blanket with a wall behind her as Jackson blocked her only escape option.

Jackson stood up from the bed. He went over to Hazel's desk and picked up her thick, wooden hairbrush. Hazel stared at the brush in his hand.

"Jackson?" Hazel's body refused to move from the spot she was in on her bed. As much as her mind wanted to get up and scramm, her body sat on the bed in shock.

Jackson replied, "stand up, Hazel."

When she didn't move, he suspired and walked over to the girl's bed. Jackson grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the bed. Her blanket fell on the floor as it happened. He sat down on the edge of her bed, pulled her over his knee so that her torso was on the mattress and her legs were pinned under his right leg.

A whispered plea escaped Hazel's mouth as she gripped the sheets tightly. "Jackson, don't do this, please?"

Jackson closed his eyes. "You need this. You deserve this, so just take it."

Jackson lifted the brush and brought it down against the seat of her jeans. Hazel tried her best to stay quiet. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming. He found it odd that Hazel wasn't making a sound as he kept the brush at a steady tempo.

Hazel fought back her yelps and cries before her tenth swat from the hairbrush. She creamed with an almighty pitch. It surprised Jackson so much that he hesitated for a few seconds before resuming. Hazel laid her head in her arms and cried. She did the best she could to take her spanking from Jackson, but when she felt him start to tug down her jeans that's when her bitch broke loose.

Hazel kicked her legs out. She struggled against the male holding her down. "Jackson, let me go! Let me go or I will stab you in the eyes with my canine teeth!"

He ignored her though. He kept pulling her jeans down her thighs. Jackson slid her panties down her legs as well. He resumed striking each cheek with with the smooth, wooden surface. Tears flowed down her face that had been reddened with embarrassment. She felt like the paddling was only getting worse. She felt like it was getting harder. Each smack from the object of hell sent her into a state of panic and frustration.

The only thing left Hazel could think of to do was apologise. She had tried screaming, crying, kicking, squirming, pleading, and threatening. Maybe Jackson was only looking for a sign of repentance?

Hazel took a deep breath. "Jackson, I'm so sorry! I know I was wrong! I know what I did was wrong! I regret it terribly!"

Jackson paused in mid air. He let the brush rest against her furiously irritated skin. "Alright. Ten more and then we'll be done."

"What?!" She more screamed than asked.

He brought the brush high into the air and then let it fall against her bare ass. The next pop she received wasn't any better. Her bottom felt like she sat on a stove after someone finished making tea.

She screamed as agony lingered in her skin. She couldn't stand the spanking anymore. Hazel went limp across Jackson's knee from exhaustion.

After three more strikes from the brush, Jackson finished. He set the brush down on the bed. He helped Hazel stand up, but she couldn't keep her equilibrium steady, so she fell against him and continued to sob into his chest. Jackson held Hazel close as she cried. He waited for her to calm down before pulling away from her.

Jackson looked Hazel in the eyes, "never run off and scare me like that again."

"I won't. I promise."


	9. The End

Wolf Problems Chapter Nine: The End

 _I'm running through the woods, except this time, I'm not alone. Someone is holding my hand. Someone who is male with a lean and athletic build. Someone who can run fast; fast enough to outrun a monster._

 _I look to my right, but his face is blacked out by the night. I can only see his silhouette. I close my eyes to get a better look at his face, but doing that only distracts me. I trip over a large branch and go down, but he catches me. He catches me, and we keep going. We're even faster than before._

 _The both of us have gained distance from the giant creature, and we turn around to fight. We attack him together with a combined effort that is flawless. We look like we've been working together for a long time. We look like we've known each other for a long time. I feel like I've known him for a long time. I know his moves, his pattern, the way he thinks, and the way he strikes. It's all too familiar, but who is he?_

 _As we finish off the beast that's been hunting and tailing us, I turn to my partner. I turn to the person who ran with me, caught me, and helped me. The moon shines down and draws away the darkness so that I can see his face. My eyes soften with relief as I see who is revealed._

" _Are you okay?" He asks me._

" _Yeah. Thanks, Jackson."_

THE END!


End file.
